


[岩及]攻略與必殺技

by Yilin



Series: 2019 Valentine's Day [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, My English is too poor to translate it
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilin/pseuds/Yilin
Summary: 今年就是最後一年了。雖然嫉妒其他女孩子能夠坦然表達心意，仍舊因為害怕著拖沓著到了兩人高中最後的情人節，想想肯定會有許多人想要抓緊這個最後的機會向對方表露愛意吧。－－真希望小岩全部拒絕掉。偏偏他今年也是其中一人，根本沒辦法真心詛咒其他人。





	[岩及]攻略與必殺技

今年就是最後一年了。  
因為被各方面防著，根本不確定對方大學究竟會考哪幾所，而這讓及川原本不安的心更加煩亂。  
旁人可能會覺得沒什麼好不安的，反正岩泉總會遷就他嘛，但是及川深知，對方之所以一直受他牽制，只是因為對那些事情沒有什麼堅持；但若是與岩泉的理念衝突，他多半最後才是被壓制的那一個。換句話說，岩泉的魅力從來都不是源自於外表或社交手腕，而是那堅毅的個性、男子漢的作風，是很受歡迎但沒有自覺的類型。  
雖然嫉妒其他女孩子能夠坦然表達心意，仍舊因為害怕著拖沓著到了兩人高中最後的情人節，想想肯定會有許多人想要抓緊這個最後的機會向對方表露愛意吧。  
－－真希望小岩全部拒絕掉。  
偏偏他今年也是其中一人，根本沒辦法真心詛咒其他人。開始佩服起以往曾經向他告白過的女生，及川嘆了口氣。  
「你今天怎麼了？」看著比以往沉默許多的幼馴染，岩泉皺眉，低沉地問道。  
「啊~及川桑在想啊~如果收到太多巧克力要不要分一點都不受歡迎的小岩一點呢~」故作輕佻地笑著，及川偷瞄著對方。  
「免了，你就給我吃到吐吧。」岩泉揍了及川一拳：「雖然給你根本是浪費，但是你總不能辜負人家吧。」  
「痛！小岩好過分！」及川雖然一如往常大聲叫道，卻在內心默默嘆了口氣。  
－－看來不能拿自己做的餅乾冒充其他女孩子了。  
***  
雖然每一節下課都跑去查勤，及川明白依然防不住和岩泉同班且虎視眈眈已久的女孩－－那個斜前方不知道叫唯還是結的，還有門口大概名字是奈奈子還是姓是七海的，再來更有一些根本不需要記得但偏偏因為岩泉而留有一點印象的女孩。  
畢竟女孩子最大的優勢就是性別。他無法保證岩泉不會對他掩蓋已久的暗戀感到噁心，但是眼看畢業在即，就算被拒絕、被逃避，也很快就可以解脫了吧。  
只看他有沒有辦法放下。  
「小岩～去吃－－」  
***  
不能用對方是零收穫為藉口真是太可恨了。  
親眼目睹羞紅著臉遞出精緻包裝著的巧克力的女孩，及川根本不敢繼續看下去，只能拔腿就跑。  
雖然預想過一切狀況，也以為自己能夠應付自如，卻還是被視覺直接衝擊打得敗下陣來。  
裝著豐富菜樣的便當盒被他擱在馬桶水箱上，他無法抑制地感到可悲－－既無法踏出步伐，卻又想阻撓別人，究竟是什麼時候變成這個樣子的？一點也不帥氣。  
明知道岩泉不在身邊依然開始鑽牛角尖起來，即使四周沒有其他人依然睜著眼彷若乾澀地什麼也沒有，可他仍舊看見了被緊攢著皺了的長褲和發白的指節。

最後他什麼也沒吃，就只是回到班級默默地趴在桌上，裝作沒有聽見任何詢問與叫喚。  
－－反正已經引退了，午餐不吃也沒關係吧。  
***  
渾渾噩噩度過下午的課堂，在放學鐘響的一霎那才想到應該先想好藉口為什麼沒吃午餐，但就在懊悔開始的一瞬間，便被班上同學通知了老師的叫喚。  
如同意料中是大學申請相關事宜，但在知曉岩泉的志願校以前，他根本不敢給任何一間學校肯定的答覆，只能想辦法打哈哈過去。

「喂！垃圾川！你那一大袋是要留在教室餵蟑螂嗎！」無精打采地回到教室準備離開，卻聽見中氣十足的叫罵：「還有你午餐是怎樣！怎麼還這麼重！」  
「啊……小岩……」說不上現在想不想看到對方，及川只是出聲嘟噥了幾句，隨著對方的腳步離開教室。  
也許岩泉已經察覺他的不對勁，甚至已經注意到原因，但對方並未多作聲，像是等著他理好思緒，或是開口。  
突然岩泉停下了腳步，讓他的鼻撞上對方的頭頂，忍不住想喊聲痛，但是抬頭看去，便立刻噤了聲。  
－－是、金田一……和……小國見？  
***  
「吶……小岩……」  
「幹嘛？」岩泉沒好氣地回應及川猶豫的叫喚。  
「你……覺得怎麼樣？」  
「你說他們？嘛、就那樣吧。」岩泉凌厲的視線射向他，之後繼續說道：「難不成你一天都在煩惱這個？你還有時間為別人操心啊？」  
「不是！那個……你不會覺得很……噁心、之類的嗎？」  
「喜歡就好了，不是嗎。」  
聽見對方的說詞，及川的眼微瞠，將手探進包裡，緩緩遞出了餅乾－－  
「小岩，情人節快樂。」  
「你……這該不會是手作的吧？」奪過餅乾，岩泉拆開包裝逕自吃了起來。  
「等、小岩你怎麼突然－－」  
「嗯？因為我知道啊？」岩泉滿不在乎地狼吞虎嚥著，但開始泛紅的耳根卻說著完全不同事情。  
「欸……」  
「話說你連鹽巴跟糖都分不出來，真是糟透了。」舔著指尖的餅乾屑，岩泉斜睨著對方。  
「咦！騙人的吧！」及川慌張地想吃一些來驗證對方所言，這才發現餅乾已經被吃得一點不剩：「怎、怎麼辦……」  
試了好幾次，想著終於有像樣的顏色，沒想到因而忘了嘗嘗味道。  
「放心吧。」岩泉笑了笑：「以後，就算是白得不熟的、或是黑到焦爛的，我全部都會收下的。」

 

おまけ  
「小岩！回禮！」白色情人節當天早上，岩泉一走出家門，便聽到了不害臊的叫喊。  
「拿去。」將餅乾往對方臉上砸，岩泉毫不客氣地邁開了步伐。  
「好痛！」揉著鼻子，及川慢慢地打開了封口，夾起一片餅乾，聞到了香甜而熟悉的氣味：「小岩你……從哪裡學的做餅乾！該不會是哪個女生吧！」  
「喔，是女生啊。」  
「小岩！我看錯你了！才不到一個月你就劈腿！」及川大叫著抓住對方的肩，根本顧不上落到地面的袋子：「是誰！放著我這樣一個帥哥！」  
「你媽。」  
「呃……小岩，你學壞了……誰教你的……」  
「跟你學的。」  
「小岩！」


End file.
